1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to power cut-off devices, and particularly to a humidity detection device which can protect an electronic equipment from water or other environmental damages by automatically switching off power supply to a motherboard of the electronic equipment.
2. General Background
Nowadays, many kinds of electronic equipment are broadly used. Electronic equipment are invariable damaged when they come into contact with water and/or are subjected to high humidity environment. Thus protecting electronic equipment from water or humidity is a problem that needs to be overcome. However, as of now, most electronic equipment lack this protection. When these electronic equipment contacts water or are placed in a damp environment, the electrical circuitry within the electronic equipment may short circuit and destroy or damage the electronic equipment.
A Chinese patent application of which the application number is 200410039817 ('817), entitle “New Type Circuit Waterproof Device” discloses a waterproof device for electronic circuits. The waterproof device provided by the Chinese patent '817 has a short circuit protection circuit on the battery. When water enters into the electronic circuit, a water triggering circuit made the battery became short circuit, which causes the short circuit protection circuit to cut off the power supply of the battery. However, to utilize the Chinese patent '817, the short circuit protection circuit should be pre-installed into the batteries. In other words, only batteries that are configured with short circuit protection circuits are applicable.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a device to resolve the problem above.